The present invention is directed to a filtering device and, particularly, to a filtering device applied to a filter for purifying home water.
The most common types of water filter found in the market are usually manufactured from clay, which is a particularly suitable material, since it keeps the temperature of water lower when compared to other materials.
Such filters comprise basically an upper reservoir and a lower reservoir, the upper reservoir being suitable for storing the water to be filtered and the lower reservoir being suitable for storing the filtered water. The most common construction in this type of filter is in the form of substantially cylindrical reservoirs, the upper reservoir being a body having a lid and a base which is usually flat and suitable to be supported upon the upper edge of the lower reservoir which, in turn, is in the shape of a cup having a support base in addition to a tap for the outflow of the filtered water.
A filtering member, also known as filter core, which comprises a substantially cylindrical hollow body usually manufactured from porous ceramic and which is attached to the inner lower portion of the upper reservoir through a usually threaded tubular projection and manufactured from plastic material. Said core is submerged in the water inside the upper reservoir.
The water purification is accomplished when the water, due to the gravity, is urged from the upper reservoir through the micropores of the core walls towards the lower reservoir and in such a way that it prevents the particles contained in the water from reaching the lower reservoir.
Since the most common type of core, manufactured from ceramic only, does not provide a suitable filtration, it is envisaged the filling of the hollow body thereof with activated carbon and other elements which complement the filtration, so that, when passing through the micropores, the water can be further purified by said carbon and the other elements, resulting in a purer water for consumption. The main purpose of the carbon is to prevent the chemical contamination, the taste of chlorine, as well as bacteria.
To enable this type of construction, that is, a core filled with carbon, it should be provided with a screen positioned at the output of said tubular projection the purpose of which is to prevent the passage of the activated carbon particles and the other elements which complement the filtration to the lower reservoir.
This type of core reduces the problem of unsatisfactory filtration of the common cores, however, it brings about a problem that prevents such construction from having a good yield. The problem occurs due to both the composition and functioning of the core, that is, in view of the fact that the water passes through the ceramic walls and flows only along the internal walls thereof, the water contacts only the carbon and the other elements closely in contact with said internal walls of the core, the most part, or the substantially central part of the carbon and the other filtering elements being accordingly useless.
The result of this problem is that the carbon and the other elements which complement the water filtration which are effectively used in this type of construction, saturate quickly, thus requiring a more frequent replacement of the core.
The object of this invention is to provide a water filter of a device that improves the efficiency in the water filtration carried out by ceramic cores, thus eliminating the need to use cores filled with activated carbon or further elements to accomplish the filtration, and which, moreover, also can be replaced without having to replace the core.
Such object is attained through a filtrating device, adaptive to a filtering core to be used in a water filter, the core having a tubular projection, the device comprising a recipient filled with filtering elements, the recipient being associated to the tubular projection and trapping the water previously filtered by the core.